1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-axial rotation type mobile communication terminal, and, more particularly, to a three-axial rotation type mobile communication terminal that is capable of allowing appropriate rotation of a folder part relative to a body part, thereby improving a user's convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional mobile communication terminal, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating the rotation of a folder part of the conventional mobile communication terminal shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the mobile communication terminal includes a body part 111 and a folder part 121 coupled to the body part 111 such that the folder part 121 can be rotated relative to the body part 111.
At the front of the body part 111 is mounted a key group including a plurality of keys 113 for a user to input data. At the front of the body part 111 is also mounted a microphone 115 for the user to input sound information. The microphone 115 is disposed adjacent to one side of the key group. To the rear of the body part 111 is detachably attached a battery 117 for supplying power necessary to operate the mobile communication terminal. At the side of the body part 111 is mounted a camera (not shown) for the user to take still or motion pictures.
At the outside and the inside of the folder part 121 are mounted an outer display unit 123 and an inner display unit 125, respectively. At the inside of the folder part 121 is also mounted a speaker 127 for outputting sound. The speaker 127 is disposed adjacent to one side of the inner display unit 125.
At the upper front of the body part 111a is mounted a hinge unit 131 for supporting the folder part 121 such that the folder part 121 can be rotated relative to the body part 111. The hinge unit 131 includes a vertical hinge part 132 rotatable about a rotation axis arranged in the thickness-wise direction of the body part 111 and a horizontal hinge part 133 rotatably coupled to the vertical hinge part 132.
When the user wishes to vocally communicate with someone, the user hingedly rotates the folder part 121 about the horizontal hinge part 133 in the longitudinal direction of the body part 111 such that the front of the body part 111 and the inside of the folder part 121 are fully exposed. When the user wishes to take pictures using the camera mounted in the body part 111, on the other hand, as shown in FIG. 2, the user hingedly rotates the folder part 121 about the horizontal hinge part 133 until the folder part 121 is at a right angle to the body part 111, and then rotates the folder part 121 about the vertical hinge part 132 such that the inner display unit 125 of the folder part 121 faces the user. In this state, the user can take still or motion pictures while watching an image displayed on the inner display unit 125.
In the conventional mobile communication terminal with the above-stated construction, however, the hinge unit 131 is mounted at the center of the upper end of the body part 111, and the folder part 121 is rotated relative to the body part 111 about only the vertical hinge part 132 and the horizontal hinge part 133. As a result, it is difficult for the user to watch a screen having a relatively large width or to input characters while watching the large-width screen.